Coco Adel Vs. The Heavy
Coco Adel Vs. The Heavy is Episode 13 of Desert Croc's DBXs. it features Coco Adel from RWBY and The Heavy from Team Fortress 2. Description RWBY VS Team Fortress 2! It's a battle of Miniguns! Bullets and blood will go flying in this encounter! Can The Heavy get the kill with his precious Sasha? Or will he fall to Coco's handbag Minigun? Interlude NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX! Fight Vale It was a regular day in Vale, not to mention calm. The residents were busy with their activities and their were no signs of grimm or any danger at all. Everything was going fine. ...Or so it seemed. A single male in a blue shirt ran as fast as he can through the streets in fear. You'd think he had an encounter with a grimm, but this was apparently not the case. "Oh crap oh crap oh crap!" He cried as he ran. "That monster is going to kill me! I need to hide!" Desperate for safety, the BLU Scout entered the closest building he could find, which was a clothing store. He then crawled under a table and hid there. "He won't find me here!" But he was wrong. The RED Heavy stormed down the street towards the store. He was very unhappy. "I saw you, Scout!" Without any hesitation, he equipped his minigun, Sasha and aimed it at the store. The surrounding witnesses screamed and ran away in fear. The people in the store did the same. "I gotta get out of here!" The Scout said to himself as he tried to come up with a plan to escape the building without running into the Heavy. He was too late, however. "You touched my Sasha! Die!" The Heavy revved up his minigun and fired away, demolishing the building in the process. The Scout failed to survive due to several bullet wounds and building debris crushing him. "Ha ha ha!" The heavy turned to leave and spotted Coco Adel who had arrived at the scene to investigate the commotion. "Who is this tiny woman?" Coco took a while to respond. "You just destroyed my favorite my favorite clothing store!" "Hah! Keep crying baby!" "Prepare to die!" Heavy was taken off guard by this. He did not expect a harsh reaction from such a puny female. "You think you can kill me!? Just try, coward!" "You're going to regret calling me that!" Coco replied as she prepared to use her handbag. HERE WE GOOO! The heavy believed he had this in the bag. He revved up his minigun and prepared to unleash bullet hell, but felt a sudden impact to his face and was knocked over. "Ow!" "Is that really all you've got?" After whacking The Heavy across the face with her handbag, Coco was waiting for her foe to get back up so she could do it a few more times. The Heavy lifted himself off the ground, only to be assault some more. After a few seconds of this, he started to get annoyed. "No!" The Heavy punched Coco away from himself. Coco skidded back and looked up, only to see that The Heavy was now prepared for melee combat. He was wearing The Killing Gloves of Boxing and had entered a combat stance. "Come at me!" "You asked for it!" Coco dashed forward and threw a forward kick but The Heavy blocked it with his gloves. The two then proceeded to trade melee attacks until the heavy threw a punch that overpowered a kick from Coco and caused her to stagger. The Heavy then landed a combo of deadly punches on Coco, ending it with a hard straight that sent her flying through a building. "Ha ha ha! Take that!" The Heavy whipped out his shotgun and approached the wreckage to finish Coco off. He looked around but couldn't find any sign of her. All of a sudden, he was struck in the back and fell face first onto the ground. As he rolled over, he saw Coco about to attack him while he was on the ground. He kicked her away before she could get the chance and stood right back up. The Heavy aimed his shotgun at Coco and fired but Coco dodged the blast. The Heavy attempted a few more times to shoot Coco but she continued to dodge while advancing towards The Heavy. As soon as she got close enough, she kicked the shotgun out of The Heavy's hands and landed a combo of kicks on him before knocking him back by smashing him with her handbag. The Heavy got up. He was angry. "I will not lose to tiny baby woman!" He equipped Sasha and revved up his precious minigun. Coco did not look impressed. "You want to pick on a girl like me with a weapon like that? That let's even the odds!" Her handbag transformed into a minigun of its own. The Heavy was surprised, but he was not going to let this stop him. "Sasha! Let's do this!" He began firing. "It is on!" Coco fired as well. The two streams of bullets clashed, just like two Kamehameha Waves clashing. The two steams did their best to reach their desired target, but eventually, Coco's stream proved to be more powerful as it ploughed through the bullets from The Heavy's minigun and hit him, riddling the giant Russian with bullets. After a few seconds, a fatally wounded Heavy collapsed. "Serves you right!" Coco turned to leave. The Heavy was not about to give up though. He grabbed something out of his shirt. Something edible. Something delicious. The Sandvich. The heavy munched on his treat. Soon enough, his wounds were healed and he was able to get back up again. Coco hadn't noticed this. The Heavy revved up Sasha. "Hey! Tiny woman!" "What?" Coco turned around but was barely able to react to the oncoming bullet stream. It hit her and she was filled with lead while crying out in pain. "HAHAHAHA! CRY SOME MORE!" Soon enough, Sasha ran out of ammo, and Coco's hole-filled corpse fell to the ground. "We did it!" The Heavy cried out in triumph as he hugged Sasha. DBX Results Category:'Web Show vs Video Game' Themed DBXs Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Desert Croc Category:Adopted DBX fights Category:Boys Vs. Girls Themed DBXs Category:Gun Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed DBX FIghts